Un nuevo Sentimiento
by Ren Uzumaki
Summary: Bueno Otra pequeña Historia Creada por MI x33 espero que les guste!


Un nuevo Sentimiento!

Nota: Este es una Nueva Historia ya la quería Hacer *-* Espero que les Guste! Atención los Apeidos los Invente o los busque c:

En la preparatoria Peach Creek Hig Un chico Llamado Kevin White Es el chico más popular de la Preparatoria. Todas las chicas están detrás de él. Pero un día llego un amigo de la infancia Llamado Eddwuard Marion y empezó a tener Sentimientos hacia él.

Hey Kevin!-Grita una Chica Buscando al Pelinaranja-

Que pasa-La mira un poco Enfadado-

Ya supiste que un Cerebrito Llamado Eddwuard llego a la preparatoria-Lo mira Mientras Sonríe- Es un Tonto Con solo decirle Cosas Lindas te hace la tare y los Trabajos-mira al pelinaranja-

Ohh. Si?-Golpea un casillero con su puño- Así que solo lo es un juego para ustedes eh? A mí no me importa para nada ese enano pero jugar así con él es asqueroso!-Se va Dejando sola a la chica-

Pero Kevin Que te pasa?-Lo toma de un brazo-

Odio a las personas que se aprovechan de otras-Se Zafa y deja Sola a la chica-…-Caminando por los pasillos Mira a lo lejos a un chico con gorra negra y rallas blancas- E-Ese es Doble D?-Se dice así Mismo mientras sigue caminando-

Kevin!-Se acerca un chica- Mira es Doble D-Sonríe mientras mira al pelinaranja-

Lo se Nazz...-Mirando a la Chica- Cambio un poco…

Sí, pero sigue siendo el más listo de la clase…solo que todos lo utilizan y el no hace nada para detener las burlas…-Mira el pelinegro un poco triste-…No hay nadie quien lo defienda y él no se defiende…

Ya veo…-Voltea a ver al peli negro-

Vamos a saludarlo? –Sonríe mientras Mira al pelinaranja un poco entusiasmada-

No Ve tu…Yo tengo entrenamiento -sonríe al ver a la chica-

Bien…-Va asía el peli negro- Hola Edd!

Hola Nazz –sonríe al ver a la chica- Tu también vienes a pedir la tarea y los trabajos? –La mira-

Hay no… solo que..-lo mira un poco preocupada- Por qué regresaste? Si sabes que Kevin está en esta escuela y después de lo que paso…

Lo sé pero mi mama decidió irnos a vivir a otro país. Yo no quise ya que aquí estaban Ed y Eddy y no quería separarme de ellos…-la mira un poco Triste-…

Ya veo. Bueno Doble D tengo que irme Nos vemos Luego..-sonríe y se va alejando del Pelinegro-

Está Bien Nazz…-sonríe y se da Media vuelta y sigue caminando-

Tsk…-caminando choca con un chico cayendo encima de el-…ahhh…l-lo siento!...-Mira al pelinegro- E-Eh?..

N-No hay Problema..-abre los ojos y mira al pelinaranja-…K-Kevin..-Sorprendido lo empuja un poco levantándose y alejándose un poco de el-…

Edd…-Lo mira mientras se sonroja un poco-…L-Lo siento de Nuevo…-Mirando al pelinegro-…

E-Está bien…-mirando al Pelinaranja-.. No te quito tu tiempo…-Se voltea y empieza a alejarse-…

E-Espera..-lo jala del brazo cuidadosamente-…Porque no te defiendes?...

A mí no me molesta…-se zafa- Lo siento Kevin tengo que buscar a Eddy y a Ed…-Se va alejándose del Pelinaranja-….

B-Bien… -Se voltea alejándose de el-….

-Después salen Todos al receso y Kevin Estaba Practicando Béisbol-

Doble D Mira Kevin está Jugando Ese juego de la pelota que se patea –Dice Ed mientras mira a Doble D-

Ed… Se llama Béisbol…-Mirando al pelinaranja-…

Ohm…Ese...Se podrá Comer?-mirando la pelota-

Ed... No se come la pelota…-Le dice mientras Sigue mirando al Pelinaranja-

Hey Cerebrito! –le grita uno de los chicos que juegan Béisbol- Si te vemos Cerca de Kevin No las pagaras –lo empuja un poco-

O-Oye...Y-Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese Neandertal!?-Mira enojado al Chico-

Ohh…Se enojó la Niña?-sonríe mientras le quita el gorro mirando al pelinegro- Que aras decirme una suma?-se empieza a reír del-

Oye deja en paz a Doble D!- Dice Ed Mientras esconde al Pelinegro-

Valla…el pequeño ya tiene ayuda… te metas en esto! –Golpea a Ed dejándolo inconsciente-…

Edd!...-Va con el mientras llora- Porque le Isiste eso!..-Lo mira-

El Genio se puso a llorar!...-Se empieza a reír mientras Golpea a Doble D-… Solo te aviso que si te vuelves acercar a Kevin la pagaras….-Se va alejando un poco del pelinegro-…

Devuélveme Mi gorro!-Grita Mientras se acerca y le da un golpe-….

Edd…-Mirando a Doble D Va corriendo con Kevin-…Kevin Doble D está Siendo Golpeando por uno de tus compañeros de Equipo

Qué?!...-Mirando al a Chica- Donde esta Nazz!...

Están Allá..-apunta- Corre….-lo mira un poco asustada-

Bien…-Va corriendo hacia el Chico-

Valla…Eres rudo eh?-lo golpea con el doble de fuerza- Que aras si no te lo devuelvo?-sonríe-

Hey! Déjalo en paz! –Golpea al chico-…Que le Isiste a Edd Idiota!..-lo mira enojado mientras esconde al Pelinegro detrás suyo-

Kevin…Solo estamos Jugando…-Lo mira un poco asustado-…Verdad que si Niño…

Es un juego para ti..-lo mira con rabia y se acerca a él quitándole el gorro-..Lárgate de aquí Edd es mío...eh?! Si le vuelves a ser algo me las pagaras!...Entendiste!?

Si….Kevin..-se va corriendo alejándose del Pelinaranja-….

-Ve al pelinegro-…e-estas Bien…

S-Si...Gracias…P-Pero…-Va corriendo asía Ed-…Ed!...Despierta…-llorando-…

Lo llevaremos a la enfermería…No te preocupes..-lo carga en su espalda y se dirige a la enfermería-…

S-Si…-Llorando-…p-pero… P-Por qué dijiste...que soy...T-Tuyo…-mirando al pelinaranja caminando a su lado-

N-No hablemos de eso…Lo que importa es que Ed este Bien…-mirando asía Otra parte sonrojado-…

Nota: Chan! Que pasara en el Próximo Capitulo! :ooo ps espero que les guste y el fic de ey ese es mi fantasma lo volveré a subir! :33 no se desesperen!


End file.
